


Priceless Peter Parker

by Blushing_starker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Pepper Potts, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Tony Stark, But Pete is like nineteen, By a Year, CEO Pepper Potts, F/M, Happy Bucky Barnes, Idiots in Love, Listen i dont actually know if there will be explicit sex, M/M, Multi, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Pretty Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Switch Tony Stark, Teacher Tony Stark, Teacher-Student Relationship, There will be cursing, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Pepper Potts, and i know some people mind that, assistant Peter Parker, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushing_starker/pseuds/Blushing_starker
Summary: Peter is Pepper 's sweet assistant. Without him, the CEO would have a hard time thriving as the world's richest entrepreneur. He's there to help when an intern spills coffee on her, ready to buy all the sugar she needs after a meeting, adamant to explain, this isn't a problem, I'll sew your favorite bag together. Peter could fix everything and anything, by her side no matter the size of the problem or how close it was to finals. The college student was so good at his job Pepper could finally take a night off if it got too much. Before he popped into her life, she could spend weeks working with only five minute naps to break the monotony every two days. Pepper Potts wasn't the famous Pepper Potts without Peter Parker. She'd be heartbroken if he left. She'd also go insane because she's fallen in love with her assistant even though Pepper had vowed to break every stereotype thrown her way. Then the kid says he doesn't have a car: it's like the universe has finally taken pity on her. Peter wouldn't accept a car, not unless she was dying and it was a last gift. If he wouldn't take the car, he could take the guest bedroom. It'd be fine. Not like Peter loves her, too. Right?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 27
Kudos: 148





	1. The beginning of a very disastrous month

**Author's Note:**

> I know the first chap is short, this was a drabble I made for my tumblr blog, blushing-starker, and then I decided to expand it. The next few chapters will be, I hope, much longer. Send me a message, I'm sleepy, not unfriendly.

If Pepper didn't have Peter in her life, she'd last a month. Sad as hell and the bitchiest she'd ever be, but a solid month. The young man, so kind and compassionate and smart, saved her life by fixing tiny details and solving bigger than life problems. Pepper's favorite coffee order was delayed due to a shop remodel? Reliable Peter Parker was there to sprint to the closest Starbucks ten blocks away, not a hair out of place when he came back to hand her the highly caffeinated confection. An intern mixed up the invitations and lost a potential client's entry ticket? Her trusty sidekick materialized, impressing the CEO with a knowledge of science and technology that rivaled her own. Peter would be the perfect gentleman, personally apologizing for the mishap and sending four thousand dollars worth of champagne to the bemused hotshot's hotel room.

She wouldn't be the same without him, couldn't be the best version of herself without his support and encouragement.

So when a video is sent to her, never late Peter Parker riding the train, looking miserable amid the crushing weight of forty bodies pressed close together, she crumbles. Pepper wasn't necessarily cold, but no one could say she was _soft_. Which is why Natasha immediately asks her if someone died when she catches the look on her friend's face.

Her heart lays in tatters because her Peter hates crowds, has an attack whenever too many people are near. She saw it happen once and she vowed to never force him to participate in galas or big events. He'd plan everything, mingle for the first fifteen minutes and then be chased away into his room by Pepper, Nat and Happy. There was an itch under his skin, the need to please, it was as clear as day. Peter wanted to help others more than he cared for his well-being at times. But he's there, on the train, with the same pinched expression that graced his face if he tried mingling for more than fifteen minutes. And Peter is clutching at a Gucci bag, fingers wringing the leather. A bag her assistant had secretly taken to remove some wine stains from last night's celebration.

\--------

When he steps out of the elevator, the spitting image of tranquility, Peter is frozen under a gaze he never expected to suffer through. Now he understands, why the men that hurt his boss always looked half dead after a last meeting. But she wouldn't hurt him. Not Pepper. Slowly, he perches on a swivel chair, sets down the bag on the table in front of him.

They state at each other and, to his surprise, Pepper _loosens_. The white line of set shoulders curves, red lips twitch into a smile and her eyes quickly turn kinder. He couldn't be more in love with her if he tried.

"Thank you for the bag, Peter. It's one of my favorites, but you know that already." The smile is bigger now and it's instinct that drives to smile back, somehow reassure Pepper that he's ready for whatever comes his way.

He's not.

"I've never pried into your personal details, but I enjoy all our conversations. I know only what you've told me and details that Happy found while proceeding with the security checks. Those details were discussed beforehand, so we'd have your consent. I prefer it this way, know what people mention and not what they prefer to keep to themselves. It builds trust. And I trust you and I've always tried to encourage open communication. Every time you mention Aunt Mary, or MJ and Ned, school homework, unfair professors, what you had for lunch, every single time I preen like a peacock, Peter. I do. Ask Nat. Because you trust me, confide in me the way I confide in you. So I expect to know if you need something to help life be a little easier. I'm not saying you have to change your entire life. That's unfair. Still, trust and improvement.

"This is not a scolding, Peter. Chin up. That's good. Why was I sent a video of you riding the train?"

There's not an ounce of judgment in her words. Honestly, it makes him want to cry. Anyone else would have respected his life, the resources available to him. But they would have looked at Peter a different way. Pepper gazes at him sweetly and that helps him explain the situation.

Peter's her assistant, but Pepper knows about him as much as he knows about her. If she'd shown even a hint of cruelty or scorn, his resignation would be waiting on Pepper's desk by the end of the week. He wasn't rich, but Peter would never work for someone that saw only a kid in need of money instead of an efficient employee. Pity he could stomach. _Had_ stomached before Pepper.

People that acted holier than thou were the ones he hated. So her approach to the situation makes him melt; this woman, this being that left him awe struck on the best of days, completely breathless on the worst, was accepting Peter before he'd even begun to talk. All because she listens to him, has learned to read him like a book and not judge the dark smudges.

There's a weight settling on his shoulders as he prepares himself, mentally sees the sentence he'll utter softly. Her acceptance helps lessen the worry, but nineteen years of being hurt can't be pushed away in an afternoon. 

"I don't have a car, ma'am." How could he, when Aunt May needs all the help she'll accept with her student tuition and apartment rent? Peter knew she was excited to continue her master's, thrilled to discover just what she could do as a student. They lived apart; that meant two apartments _and_ two tuitions to cover. Pepper payed him plenty, but not as much as she thought she did.

Every month, he received his check. Every month, he made a donation to the company under an alias. Half would be sent to charities, the other invested into the Research Department. Like that, he was giving his boss the money back without having to explain that it was too much. A car required maintenance and time. Time Peter could be spending on his studies, on May, on Pepper.

"My life saver isn't going to ride the train," is it possible he falls in love even more when she doesn't mention the monetary elephant in the room, " so you can stay at home. Problem solved. I live close by your school, you'd always be with me, May could come visit on weekends and relax with her hard working nephew. And you could even show me how to get wine stains out of leather. "

Well. Shit. Looks like his high school reunion isn't the most daunting situation Peter's facing this month.


	2. Pepper spirals and plans to give her stylist gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper's train of thought during the offer of what might be the final straw for her friends. Natasha Romanoff, cause of death: laughing at two pining children she has to raise with Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been hectic and so has my mind so have 1k as a sorry I'm late. I know it's short, but I'm working on the rest.

Pepper sees how his jaw drops, how his eyes widen and how already pink cheeks flush even brighter. She could handle his sweet personality, how eager Peter was to please her, make her life easier, could grit her teeth when the college student shyly looked at her for praise and rewards after fixing a company mishap or saying a nerdy joke. It was fine, she was _fine_ , Nat, it’s just the outside temperature that warms her very bones when Peter suggests a new approach to the next Potts phone and provides a solution to a very big problem. She’s Virginia Potts, CEO of Potts Industry and on the Forty under Forty list in nearly all the top notch magazines. Pepper could go through a day of Peter being the perfect companion, has learned how to warn her heart to stop loving him so fiercely whenever he did something for her. Still, no one was perfect, nobody’s invulnerable to a blushing Peter Parker behaving in such a cute way. So yes, it’s possible she’s three seconds away from pouncing on her assistant and showering him with kisses and murmurs of “such a pretty boy, Peter, such a good boy” the second he explains how he’s so, obviously, afraid of invading her space and making her uncomfortable. After all, Peter never wants to be a nuisance or cause trouble.

The boy splutters and the seconds go from three to one, “Ms. Potts, I couldn’t, I wouldn’t just. I mean, I can’t show up and, and live with you. I’d be a nuisance and cause trouble and what if I accidentally break something important to you? Or embarrass you in front of a guest? Ms Potts, thank you, really, it’s very kind, but I can’t accept this.” He inhales deeply, tries to settle a heaving chest and sink into the cushions. Oh, Natasha would be cackling with Phil if she saw how quickly Pepper melts at this wonderful gift the universe dropped into her lap one spring day.

It’s because she knows how guilty he’ll feel at rejecting her offer, how much guilt he’ll carry if he _accepts_ it, that she settles her shoulders back, cocks her head and smiles with sharp teeth showing. Pepper Potts was many things, but nobody, especially Peter, could ever accuse her of being a quitter.

“Peter, are you telling me no?” He tenses, recognizes the tone of voice she only ever uses to get a deal, to make others submit, to _win_ and his own postures changes, back ramrod straight and body still. It’s a thrill when he reacts so beautifully to her, gives Pepper what she needs or demands. Still, she wants this to be crystal clear. “I hope that’s not the case, Peter. I’d love to share my home with you, happy at having such special company after work. I’d be so sad knowing you could get hurt on the train when my home is always open to you.” Her assistant breathes in shakily and that’s when she deals the killing blow.

“I’d be disappointed if you said no, Peter.” He curls in on himself, eyes wide and pleading, breath coming out haltingly even though she used her softest, most kind voice to shatter him. It hurts her, she absolutely hates doing this to him, especially when Pepper knows it’s necessary. If she let Peter cling to the idea of being a nuisance, the kid would torture himself regardless of the concept being accepted or rejected and Christ, what if something happened to him during the train ride? No, she had to make it seem like something important, a _task_ she needed him to accomplish, an act that would help her. And well. It _is_ important to her that Peter’s safe, that he doesn’t have to worry about being on time, that he stops viewing his job, his reputation, Pepper, as more crucial than his own health. A few more months of riding the train, of being crammed with sixty other people in a metal can would result, she knows, in a prolonged stay at the hospital. So it’s important that he stays with her, that they’re _together_ and she can take care of him then, as well as he’s taken care of her these past-

Crap. No, she’s not, she can’t go down that line of thought. Peter’s her assistant, a confidant, a friend, her savior. But her _employee_ , one that should be chasing after a gentle girl or a soft boy. Not a CEO that can barely maintain a social life outside of the office. Him staying with her would only result in easier schedules, a less hectic day for them both and maybe some company during dinner. She wasn’t offering as a way to seduce him, or somehow lead Peter to her bed. That wasn’t Pepper and she would never put Peter in an uncomfortable situation like that. She’d sell her company to her lousiest rival before harming her savior. Of course it’d be respected if he said no, if Peter decided not to accept this. But if he doesn't, he’s getting a fucking car. Whether he likes it or not, Pepper won’t have him get hurt. Particularly when she can so easily offer a solution, make the potential threats disappear into thin air.

She will offer her home as a way to make life better for Peter, for their relationship. Pepper won’t feel bad over coercing him to accept this because there’s no hidden agenda.

(But God, her inner voice coos at her, how wonderful it would be to have him in her home, to see him amid her couch pillows, skin golden beneath the living room lights as he kneeled in soft pajamas Pepper had bought exclusively for him, cheeks flushed and smile shy yet reassuring. Would he fight the new dynamic, deny himself the right to happiness and enjoyment? Or would Peter rise up, press a kiss into her hand reverently and tell her he wants more, wants everything with Pepper? Would he look at her and finally see she’s as smitten, as _gone_ for Peter as he is for her? Her inner voice really hopes that’ll be the outcome to all of this.)

She mentally makes a note to send her stylist some flowers; her nails are cut in such a way that it _just_ hurts when her hands curl together around air and dig into soft skin instead of pretty brown curls. The sharp sting is perfect for snapping her out of it, a reminder that Pepper has to evacuate the situation now before it all gets too muddled and the probability of hurting Peter rises. Slowly, the CEO stands, crosses over to him and only tempts the fates by placing a manicured hand on his shoulder. She squeezes once, twice, falters because the kid is inhaling when the pressure tightens; an impromptu breathing exercise. Was her assistant that worried about this, stressed enough he had to rely on Pepper to breathe easier when she was technically the thing that made his heart speed up? Another curl of her right hand and chocolates, her stylist would get flowers and chocolate. Maybe a substantial raise because oh, Peter’s tensing and then going _as languid as a cat_ once her nails accidentally settle too hard on his shoulder, red polish a gorgeous contrast to the pale shirt he probably ironed last night.

How is she supposed to go through board meetings about replacing plastic straws with paper ones at the cafeteria when the newfound knowledge of Peter being instantly willing to trust her and accept the situation, willing to _submit_ to Pepper so easily, is strangling any coherent thought that could exist in her head?

The answer? She should ground her teeth and bear it.

The reality? Pepper’s going to cancel every meeting and hide in her office, face down on the couch and lamenting her life with a fondly amused Natasha. Phil could take Peter for the rest of the day, make sure the kid actually ate before his afternoon class at college. Already she hears Nat’s teasing quips and muffled laughter. Then again, it wouldn’t be so muffled after Pepper forces herself to explain she invited her _crush_ to her _house_ for an _indefinite_ amount of time.

Oh yeah, her best friend will have a field day every day for _weeks_. She figures she’s in for a hell of a ride. It only gets worse when Peter looks at her like this, bambi eyes wide and angelic face flushed, bottom lip worried over, a tic that lets Pepper know he’s nervous, feeling rather shy. His breathing picks up, body desperate for air but not quite getting enough, obvious because there’s a shaky undercurrent to his voice when he says,

“I’d like to stay with you at your home, Ms Potts. If you’ll, if you’ll have me.”

Nat’s going to take one look at her and _cackle_.


	3. The universe is a sadist and he's stuck here bearing it's experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the universe should at least let up on him every once in a while. Not make his life even harder by reminding Peter how much he's crushing on his physics professor after Ms Potts left him breathless and floaty on her office couch. And was it really necessary, falling for two very different people at the same time? No. But the Parker luck was apparently never gonna run out and let him have a normal, happy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek at Chapter three because you've been so nice and supportive.

It takes him ten seconds to notice his favorite student, yes, Rhodey, he _does_ have one, sue him, is a bit odd today. The white chalk’s grinding against the blackboard, dust on his fingers as long sentences appear out of thin air and his feet must obviously be moving, but he’s not actually conscious of stepping from side to side. A lesson on the differences between laws and theories, speed and velocity, distance and displacement sits precariously on his tongue, begins sliding down, but he snatches it back and whirls around to face the yawning afternoon class. Almost all the students are wearing sunglasses, notebooks pertaining to other classes sitting askew on otherwise empty desks, clothes on hilariously backwards and hair impossibly mussed. Jesus, he knows it’s a Monday, but even he and Rhodey never looked this frazzled and dead. These kids are slipping into each other’s laps, softly and not so softly snoring, drool coming out of alcohol drenched mouths and yeah, no one’s gonna pay attention to a syllable he says. Well, _one_ person will.

“Everybody out.” Sleepy murmurs, confused expressions and bleary eyes peering out of Gucci glasses.

“I said, everybody out _now_ unless you want an F on all your works for the entire year!” It’s a roar, weekend frustrations replaced with the odd pleasure of startling an entire amphitheater to life, young men and women scrambling out, bags shoved on bony arms, papers flying and cut off shouts as boots accidentally stomped on skirts, bare legs and flip flops. Fifteen seconds flat and one hundred students gone. Except the single person smart enough to wait patiently in order to avoid the stampede. The kid’s barely begun rising when he leans on the ratty old desk in front of the board, places his hands on the hardwood laminate and says, “Not you, sweetheart. You’re alright.”

They stare at each other, not wanting to give in first, but he’s more worried about knowing what’s going around inside that head than he is about keeping a record for patience and spite in the face of a staring contest. He sighs, dips his head slightly to the side and wonders how he got in this mess in the first place. The kid peeks over at him, doe eyes wide beneath long lashes and pale hands clutched together, white cuffs tugged relentlessly over them. Yeah, he knows how he got here.

“Everything ok, Mr Parker?”

“Everything’s fine, Mr Stark.” Peter even tacks on a smile and Tony raises an eyebrow. He should really send his old professor Carter a gift basket after all this.


End file.
